Into The New Year
by Inorizushi
Summary: Ness, Lucas, Claus and Ninten spend New Years together, What will happen, What confessions will be made? Happy New Year!


**Into The New Year**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well I'm back after a rather long absence and this time**

**I won't abandon this fanfic because…**

**Well.**

**It's a one chapter fanfic (lol)**

**Anyways, Enjoy~**

**And yes the story does seem a bit rushed, but I wanted to push this story out as fast as I could  
since:  
****1. I wrote this story on New Year's Eve.**

**2. I started writing this story at 11:00 PM so I only had an hour to write an proofread.**

**3. New Year's Eve present :D**

**UPDATE 1/3/2012: I updated multiple grammar and other errors that I had looked over, Fixed some punctuation and added a few things here and there.**

* * *

It was December 31st, Lucas and Claus had readied their house up for their incoming visitors, Ness and Ninten. There were snacks, beverages, everything was ready. Though… They didn't exactly remind themselves that it was only going to be the four of them. Having Flint, their father, moving to Fourside due to an unexpected job promotion and their mother having died due to a recent robbery. Lucas was getting quite worried after seeing that it had been at least ten minutes after Ness and Ninten were to arrive.

"Ah geez, where are they?" Lucas said aloud as he paced back and forth.

"How should I know? It's not like I put a tracking device on Ninten." Claus said sarcastically as he flipped through the channels on the television.

Just then, the doorbell rang and voices were heard behind the door.

"Ah! They're finally here!" Lucas said joyfully as he ran to answer the call.

* * *

"So…. You're seriously planning on telling him Ninten?" Ness asked as he rang the doorbell

"Definitely, We've been good friends for a while and Lucas did say he was-" Ninten was interrupted by Lucas opening the door.

Lucas greeted them with grace and motioned his visitors inside.

"Hey Clausy!" Ninten exclaimed after he snuck up behind Claus

"Agh! God dammit Ninten, you know I hate it when you do that!"

Ness and I couldn't help but giggle at the little kiddie fight between Claus and Ninten

* * *

_**10:00 PM**_

* * *

The four of them were talking as they watched the New Years broadcast on the television.

"So, what do think 2013 is going to be like?" Ninten asked

"Geez, who knows?" Ness answered

"Well I hope it'll certainly be better than 2012! I mean, 2012 was such a problematic year, a lot of my favorite people died, Dad left to move to Fourside after getting a promotion and left us with…. Mom…" Lucas suddenly stop and began to tear up

"Lucas…." Claus whispered

"I-It's my fault…"

"No it isn't."

"Luke. She sacrificed herself to save you two, She didn't care what would happen to herself, She just wanted you to be safe." Ness said sympathetically

"Yeah Luke! Don't cry! Besides, you have Claus and us and our parents too! All of us are here to support you two." Ninten said cheerfully

"….I-I guess you're right.."

"Luke, remember. My dad arrested your mother's murderer so you're safe you know." Ness added in

"…Right!" Lucas suddenly changed mood as if nothing happened at all

Everyone was surprised by his sudden mood change and grew as cheerful as Lucas was.

"Anyways…." Ninten carried on the conversation

* * *

_**11:00 PM**_

* * *

All four of them were lying down on the couch just talking nonsense to each other until Ninten decided it was time for him to talk to Claus… Alone.

"Hey, Ness, Lucas. Uhh.. I need to talk to Claus alone for a few minutes, Is that ok with you Clausy?" Ninten questioned

"Yeah sure why not, you better not try and make any funny moves though." He said as he hung upside-down from the couch cushions reading a random manga he found in his room.

Ness smiled as he recognized Ninten's courage "Of course Ninten, Come on Lucas, I need to talk to you as well."

"Oh? Uhh.. sure." Lucas said rather innocently

* * *

_**Ness's POV**_

Lucas lead me to his room so we could talk privately

We sat down on his bed and began to talk

I didn't know how he was going to react so I kept silent for a few minutes

Then Lucas broke the silence with a chainsaw

"Ness?"

"Huh! Oh, What?"

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

I took a quick glance at the clock and saw the time.

_**11:40 PM**_

"20 minutes left," I thought to myself, "This is it, time to do it."

* * *

_**Ninten's POV**_

"Claus, I have to talk to you about something important."

Claus was surprised by my sudden serious tone, He was actually quite afraid of me for a second

"Y-yes Ninten?" Claus attempted to choke out

"…."

"….What is it?"

"…."

"Ninten, just say it!"

"I LIKE YOU!" I blurted out

Claus looked on with wonder and a smile grew on his face

Claus hummed for a second until he said what I had never expected him to say

"I like you too Ninten."

* * *

_**10:50 PM**_

* * *

_**Ness's POV**_

I was interrupted by a sudden joyful squeal coming from the living room and decided that it was time.

"Lucas, There's something I need to say." I said worriedly,

"Yes Ness?" He asked politely.

"We've known each other for quite a long time, and well. I've grown a little…. Attracted to you." I stuttered as I said that sentence.

"W-what do you mean?"

I wanted to run out of the room, I wanted to take a chair, break the window and just run out.

No.

No, I need to be a role model for Lucas. I can't just quit now, I've gotten this far.

I took in a deep breath and finally said it.

"Lucas…. I-I-L-L-L-Li-"

"Well I like you too Ness, we're great friends you know, You're always look out for me and-"

"No. Not like that."

Lucas stopped and stared at me with wonder

"You mean…."

"Lucas…. I love you."

_**12:00…. Midnight**_

"Wha-What?"

I took him into an embrace and kissed him on his lips.

Our moans for each other filled the room.

Our lust, no. Our love for each other was obvious.

We were perfect for each other. I was the overprotective 'seme' and I'm the perfect match for such an innocent boy like Lucas.

We kept going for two minutes until we stopped to catch our breath.

"Ness…."

"…."

He had a cute pink blush all over his face and I couldn't help but giggle to myself as he stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"I like you too Ness…"

"R-really?"

"I-I've had these feelings for you for a while now…. But I haven't been able to tell you because…."

"Because what?"

"Because I always see you with that girl with the red dress."

"T-Tracy? T-That's my little sister!" I exclaimed.

"….OOOOOOOOHHHHHH" He said as he mentally facepalmed "So is that why she calls you 'oniichan'?"

"Yeah don't talk about it."

"Sorry."

"So.. uhhh.. we should probably tell Ninten and Claus…." Lucas said as he got up and walked towards the door

"Oh… uhhh.. About that…"

Just then Ninten burst through the door excitedly and told us the news.

Claus came in soon after looking rather tired and dizzy.

"Ninten. Y-you are the b-best kisser.. EVER." He said sounding like a drunken man.

"I'm probably not as good as Ness but I do practice on my pillow!"

"Ness is awesome, you should try him!" Lucas added in.

"Whoawhoawhoa, We've only just confessed guys! It's no time to have a foursome right now!" I exclaimed as I resisted to laugh.

"Oh and also…. It's a bit late but… Happy New Year guys!" Ninten said as he pointed at the clock.

* * *

Everyone noticed the time and began sharing happy thoughts and their resolutions.

* * *

**Well there we go!**

**My first ever fanfic that I ever actually finished so….**

***Pulls out a few airhorns and noisemakers***

**TIME TO CELEBRATE GUYS**

**But seriously, I hope you guys liked it and uhh**

**I know the story is a bit late but who cares. My New Years Resolution is to write more fanfics now that I have a laptop**

**(I had to write using writing on yahoo mail and saving it as a draft on my brother iPod touch TwT)**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, Don't forget to review because I feel lonely if I don't get reviews!**

_**Happy new Year!**_

_**Have a great 2013 guys!**_


End file.
